


Planning Together

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Lena comes home to find Cat home early and Kara out with Carter. Time to take advantage of their privacy to make a few plans, right?





	

“Hey, where’s Kara?” Lena asks softly as she kicks off her heels, surprised to see Cat already home without Kara next to her. Usually Cat is only home this early if Kara has dragged her away from CatCo. Then again Lena’s home earlier than usual too after a meeting had been rescheduled, so she knows it happens sometimes. Just not usually to Cat.

“She took Carter to some science retreat he’s been begging to attend. Hopefully this time she avoids insulting one of the leading experts in astrophysics to his face,” Cat says with a softly amused smirk, one that Lena soon echoes. That had been an interesting night for them all.

“To be fair, she didn’t realize he could hear her,” Lena points out, playfully defending Kara since she’s not there to defend herself.

“Yes, and how an alien with literal super hearing can miss a man who drones on as much as he does I will never understand. He was literally right next to her the entire time, terrorizing a group of middle schoolers with words I swear even he doesn’t recognize.” Cat’s tone is dry, and Lena can’t help the small chuckle that escapes as she pours herself a glass of wine from the bottle Cat had left open for her.

“I think she was a little focused,” Lena says, remembering back to that day and the way Kara had been unable to keep her criticisms to herself. It didn’t matter that no one had understood her or even had a hope of knowing what she was talking about, her obvious irritation and passion had been utterly endearing.

Cat hums thoughtfully as Lena sits next to her, leaning closer without conscious thought. Once upon a time neither woman had been big on physical displays of affection, but after dating Kara that particular hesitation had completely faded. Even when the Kryptonian wasn’t around to pull them in Cat and Lena seemed to gravitate towards one another. It was familiar and comforting in a way both women had denied themselves for years.

Kara had been the reason they’d both changed, the driving force that had been able to overcome each woman’s legendary stubbornness. She was impossible to deny, not that they’d tried too hard. After all, the only thing more potent than Kara’s smile was her pout, and both women had quickly learned to avoid it as much as possible.

But it was moments like these, when Kara wasn’t there tucked between them, that proved it wasn’t just Kara’s doing. Lena and Cat had both been afraid that it would be, at least in the beginning. After all, Kara was the reason they’d gotten together. Without her, there might have been some vague chance they would find each other, but it wasn’t likely. They were both too walled off, any flashes of attraction would likely have been dismissed as momentary distractions. 

And what a tragedy that would have been.

Lena isn’t often one for poetic ramblings or overly sentimental notions. She’d been raised a Luthor after all, and such things were a weakness. But this massive change in her life, this complete reversal of where she’d thought she’d end up, sometimes it deserves a little bit of whimsy.

Like when she’d had Kara’s office filled with flowers, or when she’d bought out and liquidated a small media station that dared to question Cat’s role in her son’s life. Little things like that.

She’s actually happy in a relationship in a way she never would have expected. Not just the fact that she’s in a relationship with two women, but that she’s in a relationship at all. Luthors didn’t do happiness, they did appearances. And here she is in a relationship that had caused a scandal that’s only just started to die down thanks to Cat’s determined efforts, putting her happiness over the Luthor name.

And the scary part is, she doesn’t even care.

She had at the beginning, the first time the press had gotten wind of their relationship. They hadn’t intended to take it public, for obvious reasons. But when given the choice to back down or square up, they hadn’t hesitated. What had been built between all three of them was too important for that. And it’s night like tonight that truly drive that home.

“You know, it’s her Earth birthday next month,” Cat says after they both relax into each other. “That’s why I’m home early, to get started on the planning while she’s not close enough to spy.”

“She is entirely too curious for her own good,” Lena agrees with a smile. “So what’s the plan? You know she’ll be with Alex that night. And you’re forbidden to do anything too ‘extravagant’ after what happened your first year together.”

“And you’re forbidden to mention that,” Cat says with a glare that holds just enough heat to make Lena want to laugh. She still doesn’t know the full story, but the reaction from Cat is always worth it. “But I had a thought earlier. I’m not allowed, thanks to that slight miscalculation, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t. And between the two of us, I’m sure we can avoid a repeat.”

“Oh no,” Lena says, already shaking her head before Cat finishes. “I’ve been banished to the guest room before, I have no interest in repeating that experience, even if you’re banished with me.”

Cat’s pout is almost as potent as Kara’s, and Lena feels her resolve waver until the stops to consider the worst case scenario. Kara might just banish them to the couches and lock the door to the guest room as punishment for trying this. And as comfortable as the couches are to sit on, Lena doesn’t think her back can take an entire night on one. The few times they’ve taken advantage of Carter’s absence to save time usually spent relocating to the bedroom have made it clear that they lack the long term support needed for a comfortable night.

“Fine then, help me plan something she’ll appreciate,” Cat says with a huff, sitting back as if she’s upset with Lena. But she doesn’t move far, and Lena knows an act when she sees one. Cat might have been hoping Lena would give in, but she’s smart enough to know when she’s beat.

“Well, we have to include food,” Lena says, laughing when Cat swats at her. “Hey, don’t ask for help if you don’t want it.”

“Of course we have to include food, you insufferable Luthor,” Cat says, “I was looking for something actually helpful. If you’re going to state the obvious I’ll get Carter to help me.” The playful use of her family name as an insult might once have been enough to make Lena withdraw, but after as long as they’ve been together she’s able to take it in the spirit it’s meant. She just laughs and gives Cat an evil smirk she’d perfected during the years spent playing that part.

“You know as well as I do that as long as we’re there, and we bring food with us, Kara will love it no matter what,” Lena points out. “You just don’t want to do the planning and since it’s work related you can’t have your assistant do it for you.”

“When did you figure me out?” Cat asks with a sigh, leaning back into Lena’s side. “Kara’s been giving you hints again, hasn’t she?”

“Or I’ve just paid attention,” Lena teases, pulling Cat closer. “If you want me to put something together, I will. All you have to do is ask.”

“I don’t want to push it off on you,” Cat says quickly, and Lena smiles.

“I know. But we both know you’ll go overboard and end up in the guest room, and neither of us want that.” Lena can’t sleep without both women next to her anymore, no matter where she is. The nights that she’s away on business are the worst, followed by the nights Cat is, or the ones that Kara has some emergency or another to deal with. Having Cat in the guest room would be as much punishment for her as it would be for Cat.

“I wouldn’t be that bad,” Cat scoffs, but she won’t look up to meet Lena’s eyes. “I can at least go all out for your birthday, can’t I?”

“I already took that week off and made sure nothing was scheduled for the L-Corp convention room that evening,” Lena says with a smile.

“Please, CatCo has a much better location available,” Cat disagrees, and Lena laughs at the familiar argument between them. Two CEOs in one relationship, even two CEOs with wildly different companies, makes for plenty of friendly competition.

“Well, you have six months to come around,” Lena teases, feeling the change in Cat’s posture as she does.

“If it takes me six months, you’re doing something wrong,” she teases right back, and Lena smirks, taking the challenge.

“How long do we have until they get back?”

“Two hours at least.”

“If I can make you come six times before then, we have it at L-Corp.”

“Deal.”


End file.
